


The Inevitable

by MostHopelessofRomantics



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostHopelessofRomantics/pseuds/MostHopelessofRomantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sebastian finally gets Sorcha alone, he musters his courage and the inevitable happens.</p><p>A blurb written for a 5-minute challenge on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little blurb written for the 5-minute challenge on tumblr. <3 <3
> 
> You can follow me there: [MostHopelessOfRomantics](http://mosthopelessofromantics.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I hope that you enjoy it! Kudos/comments are always welcome, and thank you so much for reading!! <3 <3

Hand in hand, they strolled along the field-stone path which wound through the towering trees adorning the Starkhaven royal gardens. The fragrant, overhanging branches twinkled with fireflies and the crickets in the lush grasses serenaded them. The silver moon reflected in her raven hair like miniature mirrors crowning her head.

Sebastian stopped in his tracks and spun Sorcha around. Lifting his hand to her beautiful face, he brushed his fingertips along her skin of silk and honey.  She peered up at him with hazel eyes that sparkled in the the starlight.

His pulse raced and his breath quickened, with such thunderous speed that he could barely breathe at all.

“Sorcha,” he whispered, “I love you with all that I am. Every thought I have is of you, and every breath I take is for you. I want to be your lover, your best friend, your Prince Charming.”

A single tear rolled down her cheek. He leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers.

“Marry me,” he breathed.


End file.
